Solo en casa
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Odiaba a Karin Kurosaki por hacerlo caer tan bajo, aunque admitía que estaba disfrutando de ello. Participa en la semana de ensayo HK del grupo de FB Universo Hitsukarin.


Solo en casa

¡Joder, joder, joder! Esas palabras se repetían como un mantra en su mente, eso estaba mal, muy, muy, muy mal, pero mierda que se sentía bien. Debería estar haciendo el papeleo o entrenando en lugar de estar en su casa haciendo "eso", aunque mierda, no abandonaría por nada esta increíble sensación. Odiaba a Matsumoto ahora más que nunca, pero al mismo tiempo la adoraba, ya que gracias a ella ahora estaba sumergido en esta sensación tan jodidamente placentera.

Jadeó por lo bajo, maldijo nuevamente, más en esta ocasión a la chica culpable de su situación, aquella pelinegra de ojos ónix, hija de su antiguo capitán con una mujer Quincy, hermana del shinigami sustituto.

–¡Maldición! –murmuró apretando los dientes evitando gritar.

Se odiaba en estos momentos por haber caído tan bajo, por haber sucumbido a la necesidad, pero joder, ya no lo resistía. Después de cuatro años de conocerse Karin ahora estaba irreconocible, por decirlo de alguna forma, psicológicamente seguía siendo esa chica con carácter, respuestas mordaces siempre a la mano, difícil de sacar de su terquedad, alguien de quién se había sentido enamorado pocos meses después de conocerla, pero físicamente, senos grandes,, trasero redondo y piernas largas y torneadas, todo eso había sustituido a la medianamente desarrollada adolescentes de trece años, la cual por cierto ahora traía sus hormonas a mil.

Al parecer, cuando su cuerpo decidió madurar no solo le había otorgado unos cuantos -muchos- centímetros de más, más fuerza física y una voz más varonil, también había traído consigo un gran problema, uno que cuando se presentaba lograba opacar todas las virtudes, y ese maldito problema eran las jodidas hormonas, las cuales parecían reaccionar al nuevo cuerpo de su amiga.

Hacía relativamente poco la AMS había organizado una salida a una playa humana, como era de esperarse los hermanos Kurosaki estuvieron presentes, al principio no le molestó ese hecho, Kurosaki Yuzu era tan dulce y simpática que fácilmente le recordaba a Momo, tal vez por eso no le extrañó que se hicieran tan buenas amigas; Ichigo no causó problemas pues este fue partícipe de cada una de las locuras que las chicas habían planeado, cosa que le pareció sumamente divertido ya que gracias a que era un capitán sólo participó como juez de aquellos estúpidos concursos aún cuando su teniente le rogó para que según ella disfrutará de su juventud, pero claramente se negó a ello; y Karin había permanecido a su lado riéndose de todas las estupideces que le pasaban a su hermano, todo marchaba a la perfección hasta que su teniente propuso un concurso de nado, los capitanes estaban por negarse más la mujer de grandes atributos soborno a la mayoría con sake, y a él con hacer su papeleo por un mes, tentadora oferta,pero no, iba negarse pero la pelinegra no lo dejo hacerlo ya que antes de que siquiera una palabra saliera de sus labios ella habló.

–Será divertido –le dijo antes de sacudir sus shorts de mezclilla quitando toda la arena de la parte trasera de estos. –No seas amargado, incluso haré esto más divertido, si tú me ganas dejaré de llamarte "enano", "pelusa" o mi favorito "Estudiante de Primaria" ¿que dices? -preguntó con su usual sonrisa socarrona.

–Trato –sin pensarlo más se dirigió al lugar ya los esperaban varios shinigami, entre ellos Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Rukia, Ichigo, Abarai, Madarame, Ayasegawa y el arrancar Jeagerjaques.

–Capitán debería quitarse esa camiseta, será incómodo cuando está se moje –habló su teniente.

El bufó pero nuevamente antes de que hablara la morena se adelantó. –Ella tiene razón, también me quitaré esto –dijo ante de formar una equis con sus prados, tomar el borde de su playera roja a rayas y sin tirantes que llevaba y quitarsela, ante la atenta mirada de todos los monumentales atributos de la Kurosaki quedaron expuestos y más de uno tuvo que tragar saliva pues de lo contrario terminaría babeando por ella. Sin darles tregua la chica desabrocho los shorts que tenía y los bajó dejando también su redondo trasero, y ahí sí que todos sufrieron de una hemorragia nasal.

–¡Hey, dejen de ver a mi hermanita! Malditos pedofilos –gritó el pelinaranja mientras tomaba una toallas con esta cubría a la chica.

–Ya, ya, Ichi-nii, no es para tanto –le resto importancia mientras se deshacía de su abrazo.

–¿Que hago? Cuidando de ti por supuesto, ¿quién te dejo usar eso? –preguntó refiriéndose al bikini de dos piezas en color rojo.

-Yuzu lo compró y no le ví nada de malo -hablo con aquel tono monótono -ahora muévete quiero empezar con esto y patearle el trasero al cubito.

Y ahí radicaba su problema, después de la competencia la Kurosaki menos había decidido jugar voleibol usando solamente aquel bikini.

Su mano se movió más frenética contra su erección, recordar aquellas gotas deslizarse desde su cabello hasta el inicio de sus pechos, o la humedad pegando las prendas a aquellas zonas prohibidas, la arena pegándose a su lechosa piel cada que la joven se tiraba al suelo para interceptar el balón, todo aquello era una deliciosa tortura.

Se mordió el labio una vez más realizando su mano e inconscientemente moviendo las caderas a la par, simulando dar estocadas.

–Karin –salió en un gemido el nombre de la pelinegra, sentía su liberación muy pronta, se mordió el labio aumentando la velocidad hasta que al fin llegó, con un ronco gemido anunció su clímax.

Con la respiración entrecortada tomó un pañuelo de la caja que posaba en su mesa de noche para limpiar toda evidencia del recién acto, con el cuerpo más relajado optó por tomar una ducha.

Se acomodo un poco la ropa y pasando la mano por su cabello lo desordeno para ir directo al cuarto de baño como era su rutina cada que hacía eso.

Era algo patético recurrir a ello, pero admitía que le ayudaba a calmar sus hormonas y así evitar que un día de estos se lanzará contra la pelinegra y la hiciera suya.

.

.

Fuera de la habitación una muy sonrojada pelinegra se debatía entre sí salir de ahí sigilosamente y hacer como si no hubiera presenciado aquello, o entrar a la habitación y exigirle al albino que la hiciera suya. Obviamente optó por lo más inteligente, cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado y bajo las escalera sintiendo la incomodidad al caminar.

–¡Hola Karin-chan! –gritó la voluptuosa mujer que fungía como teniente del décimo escuadrón. –¿Que haces en la casa de mi capitán? –cuestiono –¿estás bien? Te noto muy roja.

–Etto… Hola Rangiku, yo… vine a ver a Toshiro pero creo que se está bañando así que creo que lo llamaré más tarde, ya sabes para que vayamos a tomar algo o a jugar un partido –intentó no sonar nerviosa, vaya que lo intento, pero recordemos que nadie le gana a la perspicaz Matsumoto Rangiku.

–Oh, ya veo, y estás toda roja porque viste a mi capitán desnudo ¿no? –preguntó con picardía.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –técnicamente no lo había visto desnudo pues conservaba el uniforme de shinigami mientras hacía "eso".

–¿Entonces te lo imaginaste? –siguió picando.

–¡Claro que no! Solo que hace algo de calor, me tengo que ir, Ichi-nii debe estar preocupado, ¡nos vemos! –y sin más corrió.

La rubia mujer soltó un suspiro resignado –A este paso tendré que esperar cien años más antes de tener ni… sobrinos -se corrigió antes de continuar su camino.

Notas de la autora:

1.- Un cortisimo one-shot, espero les guste y comenten.

2.- Agradezco a quienes lean y dejen reviews.3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
